Happy Anniversary
by mr-and-mrs-bates
Summary: A little ficlet for nurs3gir1's birthday. It's four months after the arrival of their son and Anna is still adjusting to motherhood, while trying to find a way to celebrate her anniversary with her husband.


**_A/N: I'm back. Thought I'd ease myself back into the writing game by doing a birthday ficlet for nurs3gir1 on tumblr. She said she wanted something with baby bates and I know she loves elephants so I found a way to work them both into a story that is pure fluff. Thanks to drstacib and a-lady-to-me for being my betas on this. Hope you all enjoy and please review._**

Anna rocked the tiny bundle gently back and forth in her arms. His gentle coos and gurgles causing her heart to swell with love. As his tiny hand held onto her index finger Anna could not imagine a more perfect moment. Softly, she hummed a tune that had been well rehearsed. Truth be told she had been practicing it for years, long before they knew of Will's existence. But Anna had always known she wanted to be a mother, and now she was living out that dream to it's fullest. She eased herself down into the rocking chair that John had salvaged from his mother's home, it had become Will's favorite spot to feed. Whenever Anna sat there and looked at her son she wondered if this is what John looked like in this same chair when he was a baby. It was a shame that John's mother hadn't lived long enough to meet her grandson. But she was certain John would tell Will all about her, after all he constantly told Anna how much his mother would have loved her. She was sure the same applied to Will.

Anna shifted her top and her boy quickly settled down, instantly recognizing the gesture. It was still an odd sensation, but she treasured this time to bond with their baby; combing his dark hair with her fingertips, memorizing the curve of his lips, and relishing the tiny sideway smile on Will's face as his eyes looked up to meet hers. He had his father's hair and chin, the eyes could still change in John's favor but in the grand scheme of things it no longer mattered. She was just so happy to have him here to shower with love.

The room was filled with the small sucking sounds coming from the gentle weight resting in her embrace. Anna stared out the window at the sun, it must be going on lunch, she thought to herself. John wouldn't be home from work for at least another five hours. She wanted to find time to take a proper shower and get dinner started to celebrate their anniversary, even if it was just a simple night in. Her husband did so much and worked so hard for their little family. It was the least she could do, she thought. Maybe they'd be lucky, and Will would sleep through the night long enough for them to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie together. Long gone were the days of making passionate love whenever and wherever their hearts desired. She was exhausted, truth be told. But Anna couldn't deny, she had never been happier.

Her eyes drifted to the picture frame on the dresser in the nursery. It was one of her and John with their baby just hours after he was born. There was a smile on her husband's face that was a mile wide. He could not praise her enough, and he'd been the perfect labor coach and a pillar of strength throughout her pregnancy. John always said she would make the perfect mother, but within minutes of their son entering the world, Anna had never been more certain that John would be the best father their son could ever hope for. He helped with feedings, changed nappies, and was never short of energy when it came to pacing the hallway for a midnight feeding.

Her devoted, loving, adoring husband. Words could never fully express how truly grateful she was to have him in her life. They'd always been in one another's corner from the very beginning, and their feelings only grew stronger with each passing day. When Anna thought they might never have a baby of their own it was John that has reassured her that she was enough for him. Told her that they didn't need a baby to feel complete, but if it was something she still wanted he would have gone to the ends of the earth to make it happen.

A couple months later when they read that blue plus sign on a pregnancy stick the script had suddenly changed in the best of ways. A new life was on the way. A symbol of all that they had and all that they shared. When Will finally arrived John softly whispered in her ear that it was as if he was always supposed to be there. The two of them unable to imagine life without him.

Anna smiled thoughtfully, her baby had already changed and grown so much in the last four months. His milk-covered smile was all the reassurance she needed to know Will was full. Anna readjusted her blouse and dabbed at her little boy's lips before placing a kiss on his forehead. As she patted his back to burp him, Anna spoke softly to her precious boy. "What do you say, Will? Would you be willing to take a long enough nap for Mummy to put something together for Daddy?"

His eyes were half full with sleep, but they lit up with joy at the mention of his father.

She smiled down lovingly and kissed him once more. Taking care to tuck him in, Anna placed Will in his Moses basket. He stirred only slightly at the sudden disturbance to his sudden displacement. Thankfully it didn't take long to settle him. Before long his lower lip began to make a sucking motion as Anna rubbed his belly and caressed his chubby little cheeks. Eventually he fell into a deep and easy slumber. "That's my boy," she thought to herself. So much like his father, he never slept for long. But once they fell asleep, they were out like lights.

Anna knew she wouldn't have much time to get ready, but it was during moments like these that she was almost compelled to stand there for hours just staring at Will. She knew he wouldn't stay this small for long and one day his snuggles might not be so frequent or last as long. It was for this reason she had chosen to forgo a career; at least until he was a little older. John would miss seeing her at work everyday, but he completely understood and supported her choice.

Her eyes began to droop and a wave of exhaustion overtook her just then. Much as she enjoyed motherhood, she still enjoyed a good lie in. Even with John's offers to help feed and change their boy, there were some ails that only a mother could soothe. Anna walked back over to the rocker and sat down, pulling one of Will's spare blankets over her body. She just needed to give her body a break for a moment, a chance to catch up on some sleep and then she could finish up like she had planned to originally. John wasn't usually home until after five anyhow. There was still plenty of time to pull herself together and whip up something quick. She supposed if worst came to worst they could always order take-away, but she felt badly at having not been able to prepare John a proper meal in some time. It wasn't as if he didn't understand of course, but the last few months Anna had focused nearly all her attention on Will, and she wanted to show John that he still meant just as much to her as he had before. Especially when it was their wedding anniversary.

* * *

It didn't take long for Anna to succumb to sleep, and it hadn't felt like it was for more than five minutes when she awoke with a start. She rubbed at her eyes and stretched her arms out wide, letting out a soft groan as she did so. Anna looked over to Will's crib and felt her heart seize at the sight of an empty crib. "W...Will," her voice warbled with worry. She didn't have to worry for long as she heard the sound of John's voice travel down the hallway, followed by the sounds of Will's delighted squeals.

Anna laid the spare blanket over the edge of the crib and wandered out into the hallway, following the gentle sounds of her husband and son bonding. She poked her head around the corner and spotted John in the living room playing with Will on the couch. His one leg propped up on the ottoman from an old injury. He'd warned her before they ever married that he didn't want her to be tied down to a cripple, but she had never seen it that way. Always quick to banish such thoughts away. But when they found out Anna was expecting, she knew those same fears would play on John's mind. "I won't be able to do all the same things other fathers do," he pointed out.

"Maybe not, but you'll do your best to make sure he or she is loved. And I'm sure there are things you will be able to do that other fathers can't," she replied. John had rolled his eyes, discreetly of course, he knew better than to argue with his wife.

As she looked upon him now with their son, she knew she'd been right all along. Anna watched as John tickled Will and blew little raspberries on his belly, and kissed each of his flailing limbs. She gave herself away by giggling at John's impression of an elephant as he handed a stuffed elephant to Will.

John looked as if he'd been caught with his hands in the cookie jar. "I'm sorry, my darling. Did we wake you?" John asked innocently as he lifted Will up to see Anna.

"No, I woke on my own," she answered with a hint of embarrassment. Anna crossed the room to join her boys. "Was I out for long? He wasn't fussing when you arrived home was he?"

John smiled at her whenever he heard that word escape her mouth. _Home._ It still boggled his mind that he should even have a place to call home. Let alone a home with a wife and a child to come home to. A wife that was his beautiful, loving, patient Anna. She and Will were everything he'd ever dreamed of. If someone had told him fifteen years ago that he'd be married to someone like Anna and sporting muslin over his shoulder covered in drool as he bottle fed his son, he'd have called them soft in the head. Every so often he'd taken notice at how other fathers stared at him as he changed Will's nappy or pushed Will in his pram with his cane hooked over his wrist. He was sure that they were wondering how he'd landed such a gorgeous life, truth be told he still was scratching his head over that one. But he knew he was one lucky bastard and took the utmost pride in caring for their son.

"No. Not too long. I told Robert I had to take care of a personal matter today and left work early."

"Is everything alright?" she asked with genuine concern.

"You're not to worry, love. I promise. I only wanted to come home and spend a little extra time with you on our anniversary," John stated with a smile. Will chimed in with a squawk so as to make sure he was not forgotten about. "And Will too of course," John added as he bounced his good knee slightly to keep their son entertained.

"Oh my goodness, I feel like such an idiot. I had planned on doing something for you and I slept through most of the afternoon," she began to rattle off.

"My darling, it's quite alright. I know how busy you've been tending to our boy. I wouldn't dream of asking you to do something more for me. Will's your job now and you do it beautifully. Look how happy and big he is, and it's all because of you," he praised.

Her eyes filling with tears at the thoughtfulness of her husband. "And you too," Anna commented before reaching out her hand and placing it on top of John's.

"Now, why don't you let me keep an eye on our little man for awhile longer while you go take some time for yourself to shower and change into something more comfortable. When you get back we'll dine on the food I picked up from Mrs. Patmore's cafe, hmmm?"

"That sounds...perfect," she sighed. The tears were now slowly slipping down her cheeks. Anna went to dab at them, but John beat her to it and used the pad of his thumb to help her. She turned her cheek further into his touch and used her free hand to hold him there. Anna kissed his knuckles when a thought dawned on her. "But how did you know I wasn't doing something for you?"

"Well...I text earlier to see if you wanted to go anywhere. When you didn't respond I ventured a guess you were either too busy with Will or catching up on some much needed rest. I took a chance on picking up something on the way home."

Anna nearly knocked John over as she lunged forward to kiss him, but still being mindful of Will. Their lips met in a most passionate embrace. The smell of his cologne filling her senses. And he looked so dashing still in his dress shirt and pants. God he could fill out a suit in the best of ways. He'd rolled up his sleeves, to her delight; she'd always been a fan of his forearms. His tie had been loosened, but not quite discarded. William currently had the end of the tie tangled in his grasp and was attempting to place it in his mouth. "You're a dear. I'll only be a moment."

"Take your time. We'll be fine. Won't we Will?" John wriggled his finger under the boy's chin and elicited a half grin.

* * *

Anna came back shortly after. As much as she relished a good, long, hot bath; Anna much preferred the time spent with her husband and son. She'd managed a quick shower and slipped into her pajamas. Will was entertaining himself in the play pen while John heated up some of their food and brought it over to the coffee table. Laid out the spread next to a fresh bouquet of roses that Anna hadn't seen before. "Where did these come from?" She leaned forward to give them a whiff. "They're lovely."

"Just my way of showing you how much I appreciate you." Their eyes met and they shared a smile. "I got you this stuffed elephant too, but Will's claimed it as his own it seems." They both stared down at their son who was snuggling with his newfound friend.

"You remembered I love elephants," she exclaimed.

"Of course, our first time at the zoo you made us stay in that exhibit for nearly an hour, but it was worth it," he teased.

Anna grew silent, he could tell she was being hard on herself for not getting him something.

He joined her on the sofa and placed an arm around her shoulder; slowly pulling her in for squeeze and kissing the top of her head. "Everything I have in this room is more than enough. You don't have to do anything more for me. You already gave me the greatest gift and he's sitting quietly in his playpen right now," John whispered.

Anna had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"We should probably take advantage of this time and catch up on one of your favorite shows," he suggested.

"What about one of your shows?" she asked.

"Awwww, it's sweet that you pretend we are going to watch one of my shows. But let's be honest, we had to clear my shows off the DVR a long time ago to make room for yours." They both shared a laugh and a smooch, before Anna snuggled into John's side.

"I love you madly. I hope you know that," she confessed softly.

"I do," he replied.

"Do you miss our old life at all?" Anna asked as she played with his tie.

"I miss having you all to myself...but I wouldn't change anything. In fact, I wouldn't be opposed to adding some more little ones to our brood eventually. I want to grow old with you with our children all around us."

Anna smoothed out John's tie and smiled up at him. "All? How many children did you have in mind Mr. Bates?"

"However many you are willing to bare my darling."

She could feel butterflies in her stomach at the mere mention of having more children with this incredible man.

"Whenever you are ready of course. No rush," John clarified. "We sure do make beautiful babies," he uttered as his eyes cast over to Will.

"That we do," Anna added before kissing John languidly. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

"Happy Anniversary, my Anna."

As they sat there under the dim glow of the television set with Will bundled in their arms, Anna couldn't think of a better way to celebrate their anniversary.


End file.
